Cars 3
Cars 3 is an upcoming Pixar film, its eighteenth feature film, and the second sequel to the 2006 film Cars, scheduled to be released on June 16, 2017.Disney Announces Release Dates for 'Incredibles 2,' 'Cars 3' It will be directed by Brian Fee.http://ew.com/movies/2017/01/05/cars-3-first-look/?xid=entertainment-weekly_socialflow_twitter At the Disney stockholder meeting on March 18, 2014, Disney CEO Bob Iger first announced that Pixar had begun pre-production on Cars 3.Disney Plans Third 'Cars,' 'The Incredibles 2'Incredibles Animated Sequel Synopsis In May 2016, Fee gave the first details regarding the plot: the film sees Lightning McQueen, now a veteran in the racing world, facing the rise of a new generation of race cars epitomized by Jackson Storm. Following a defeat to Storm, McQueen enlists the help of a new trainee, Cruz Ramirez, a sleek female race car, to prepare him for the the Florida 500, in the hope that he can give a game-changing performance. Fee elaborated: "Think of where he’d be in his career now in real time. McQueen is not an old man, but he's one of the older cars on the circuit with new rookies coming in. People start to wonder and ask when he might retire." Voice cast *Owen Wilson: Lightning McQueenOwen Wilson: "Men trust the chicks" (in Italian) *Cristela Alonzo: Cruz RamirezCars 3 first look: Meet Pixar's new millennials *Armie Hammer: Jackson Storm *John Ratzenberger: MackDisney-Pixar 'Cars 3' Key Cast and Characters Roll Out *Larry the Cable Guy: Tow MaterLarry The Cable Guy Twitter (9:59 AM - 8 May 2016 Tweet) *Bonnie Hunt: Sally Carrera *Cheech Marin: Ramone *Jenifer Lewis: Flo *Paul Dooley: SargeAfter playing on-screen dad to Molly, Helen and Julia, Paul Dooley gets to play himself *Lloyd Sherr: Fillmore *Katherine Helmond: Lizzie *Michael Wallis: Sheriff *Guido Quaroni: Guido *Tony Shalhoub: Luigi *Richard Petty: Strip "The King" Weathers'Cars 3' gears up for season-long ride with NASCAR *Bob Peterson: Chick Hicks *Jeff Gordon: Jeff Gorvette *Bob Costas: Bob Cutlass *Darrell Waltrip: Darrell Cartrip *Ray Magliozzi: Dusty *Tom Magliozzi: Rusty *Chase Elliott: Chase Racelott *Daniel Suárez: Danny Swervez *Ryan Blaney: Ryan "Inside" Laney *Darrell Wallace Jr.: Bubba Wheelhouse *Kyle Petty: Cal Weathers *Shannon Spake: Shannon Spokes *H. A. Wheeler: Tex Dinoco *Ray Evernham: Ray Reverham *Mike Joy: Mike Joyride *Kerry Washington: Natalie Certainhttp://people.com/movies/kerry-washington-cars-3-first-look/ *Nathan Fillion: Sterling[http://ew.com/movies/2017/03/09/cars-3-photos-kerry-washington-nathan-fillion/ Cars 3 photos introduce Kerry Washington, Nathan Fillion as new characters] *Lea DeLaria: Miss Fritter *Lewis Hamilton: HamiltonCars 3 reveals new details about Kerry Washington, Nathan Fillion and Lewis Hamilton's characters Production It was previously assumed that Pixar would order a third film in the Cars franchise after the box office and merchandising success of Cars 2. On August 17, 2013, voice actor Michael Wallis told radio audiences that Cars 3 would take place on California's Route 99.Michael Wallis confirms there will be a "Cars 3" In October 2014, John Lasseter revealed at the Tokyo International Film Festival that the film will feature a tribute to Hayao Miyazaki's film The Castle of Cagliostro in a form of an old Citroën 2CV.John Lasseter Hails Hayao Miyazaki, Japan and the Joy of Juxtaposition At the 2015 São Paulo Disney Expo, it was hinted that the film would be released in Brazil in 2018.'Cars 3' and 'Incredibles 2' Slated For 2018 and 2019 Release Dates? In an interview John Lasseter did with Autoweek on the occasion of Pixar's 2015 bi-annual Motorama car show, he gave a potential release date of summer 2018 or 2019.Pixar Motorama is the Coolest Car Show You've Never Heard Of Randy Newman revealed during an interview with The Advertiser in the February of 2016 that he will be the film's composer. Lasseter later revealed on June 8, 2016, during an interview with Entertainment Weekly's Marc Snetiker, that Doc Hudson, a character from the first film who died before the second film, will be referenced several times in Cars 3.[http://www.ew.com/article/2016/06/09/cars-3-pixar-john-lasseter-plot Pixar boss John Lasseter: Cars 3 is 'very emotional,' closer in tone to Cars 1] On November 21, 2016, the first teaser trailer for Cars 3 was released on the Pixar YouTube channel. An extended teaser aired January 9, 2017.Cars 3 Trailer Announcement; Full Trailer Next Week Video Game In January 2017, after it was reopened and bought by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, Avalanche Software confirmed a game based on the film.Disney Infinity dev revived and re-opened by Warner Bros. Gallery Posters R cars3 header 3e46493c.jpeg Cars 3 D23 Poster.png Cars_3_Teaser_Poster_2.jpg CARS3_ENG_TT_4C_01F.jpg Cars 3 Teaser Poster 1.jpg Cars3cartoonposter.jpg Character Poses Cars-3-lightning-mcqueen.jpg Cars-3-jackson-storm.jpg Cars-3-cruz-ramirez.jpg CARS 3 Sterling.jpg CARS 3 Natalie-Certain.jpg CARS 3 Miss Fritter.jpg Stills Cars 3 Race.jpeg Cars3TeaserTrailer1.jpg Cars3TeaserTrailer2.jpg Cars3TeaserTrailer3.jpg Cars3TeaserTrailer4.jpg Cars3TeaserTrailer5.jpg Cars3TeaserTrailer6.jpg Cars3TeaserTrailer7.jpg Cars3TeaserTrailer8.jpg JacksonStormCars3TeaserTrailer.jpg|A reveal of Jackson Storm, the opponent of McQueen in Cars 3 Cars3TeaserTrailer9.jpg Lightning racing.png Cars3TeaserTrailer10.jpg McQueen pushed out.png McQueen's Accident.png cars 3 exclusive.jpg Cars 3 1.jpg Cars 3 2.jpg Cars 3 3.jpg Jackson storm10.png Cars 3 4.jpg Cars 3 5.jpg Cars 3 6.jpg Cars 3 7.jpg Cars 3 8.jpg Cars 3 9.jpg Jackson+LightningRacing2.png Cars 3 10.jpg CARS 3 RGB a325 55a pub.pub16.130.jpg NatalieCertainCars3.jpg Cars-3.png Adrenaline-fueled-trailer-for-pixars-cars-3.png Cars 3 -1.png GrandolOilCoRaceway.jpg McQueenCrashCars3.jpg MackHighwayCars3.jpg MackHighwaySunsetCars3.jpg MackBridgeCars3.jpg OldRockFormationCars3.jpg ChickHicksCars3Ukraine.jpg|Chick in the Ukrainian trailer JacksonStormAnalysisCars3.jpg RustbeltRaceway.jpg CopperCanyon.jpg ThomasvillePistonCupLogo.jpg McQueenRevCars3.jpg CalWeathersCars3.jpg McQueenSpeedsAway.jpg LASpeedwayCars3.jpg McQueenDerbyRacing.jpg DemolitionDerbyRace.jpg LASpeedwayRacingShot.jpg DemolitionDerbyShot2.jpg McQueenSwervez.jpg Concept Art 635998682599351107-cars3-concept-art-2015.10.07-Beach-Race-Nklocek-002.jpg|A first look at concept art for Cars 3 featuring Cruz Ramirez (the yellow car) and Lightning McQueen (red). 635998684668262893-cars3-concept-art-2015.10.07-Beach-Race-Nklocek-001-2-.jpg|A reveal of Cars 3 concept art featuring Cruz Ramirez (the yellow car) and Lightning McQueen (red). Videos Cars 3 Official US Teaser Trailer CARS 3 - Official 'Characters' Teaser Trailer (2017) Disney Pixar Animated Movie HD Cars 3 "Lightning Strikes" Extended Look Cars 3 “Next Generation” Extended Look - In Theatres June 16 References Category:Upcoming Category:Movies